Akatsuki Innocence
by JustCallMeWonderboy
Summary: When Harry Potter is kidnapped by Uchiha Itachi, joins Akatsuki, and has become a fullfledged ninja, how will the wizarding world react to their savior, a powerful cutthroat shinobi?


A/N: Here's a new story. Hopefully this one will go further than two chapters like my last one. Oh and don't mind any spelling or grammar mistakes. I will fix them when I go back and edit this story. Read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter cause if I did Itachi would have a way bigger part and Harry would stop being such a golden boy.

This takes place before the books for Harry Potter then goes onto regular story with a Akatsuki twist and before the second arc of Naruto so that means Gaara isn't kidnapped and Naruto is still on his two and a half year trip with Jiraiya.

8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a

Uchiha Itachi was confused and Uchiha Itachi did not get confused. So this in fact was very unusual. This whole mission was unusual. The Akatsuki leader had dispatched him and Hoshigaki Kisame to a very far and distant land, way out of the Akatsuki's concern, with orders to kill a person named Harry Potter. Apparently the Akatsuki leader was friends with a person known as Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was defeated five years ago by Harry Potter, a person he was told had black hair and emerald green eyes. Itachi expecting to see a powerful man stood a five-year old boy with black hair and emerald green eyes who was currently picking weeds from the garden at approximately 8:00 at night. But Itachi who had learned not to underestimate his opponent was wary. He himself was a young prodigy. Itachi who was currently in a tree overlooking the garden tensed his muscles for the preferred silent and undectectable kill.

He jumped down silently and crept up behind the boy. He drew a kunai ready to slit the boy's throat. His hands grew tense and ready to kill, but suddenly the boy turned around.

8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a

Harry Potter was not having a good day. He awoke at six o' clock "very late" according to his uncle's standards, even though his pig of a cousin slept till eleven every day of the summer vacation. When he had tried to point that out to his uncle, his uncle had rewarded with more chores, no meals for today, and a good beating with the buckle of Vernon's belt. But that wasn't even the worst part because Harry had had that man torture him with various unspeakable acts before, today was his fifth birthday and he had no one to share it with. Harry had no friends and relatives who would beat him till he was black and blue. He was so alone! He wished his parents hadn't died so he could live with them and be happy forever. Or he wished he had one friend that wouldn't be scared off by Dudley and his gang. But that was a fairytale, he told himself sadly. It could never happen. He concentrated on pulling the weeds that had accumulated in the garden. He worked faster so he could finally go inside with his chores done. But suddenly he had the strangest feeling that he should turn around. He turned and saw a cloaked man with some sort of knife thing pointed at him. Suddenly the man sprang faster than lightning and went to stab him with the knife thing. Harry stumbled back and raised a hand to protect himself and managed to catch the man's hand! His tiny hand had managed to stop the man's!

8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a

Itachi went for the kill. This was pathetic. The boy was caught off guard and seemed very weak. How had the boy managed to defeat this Lord Voldemort person? Had the leader been befriending weaklings? Highly unlikely but he must have been in order for this boy to defeat this Voldemort. But all of a sudden the boy had managed to stop his stab. By accident it seemed. Itachi sprang back. It seemed there was more to the boy then he thought. He decided to use one of his last resorts. He could not risk this boy unveiling any real and formidable powers. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and used the technique that had incapacitated Sharingan no Kakashi and his pathetic brother for several days, Tsukiyomi.

8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a

The man had jumped back and his weird red eyes changed. He glared at Harry for a while than gave him a confused look as though something was supposed to happen. Harry looked back at him half afraid half confused. What was supposed to happen?

8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a

Itachi couldn't believe it. This brat had stared directly in the Mangekyo Sharingan and nothing had happened to him. This was unheard of! Forget about orders, he had to bring this brat with him. The boy seemed to have huge untrained powers that could be twisted for his own use. He would be like Haku, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist's tool. Besides if the leader had a problem with the arrangement it wouldn't matter. Itachi could beat him easily, but he had no interest in leading a group of S-class missing-nins. He hit a pressure point on the boy who went down with no resistance, threw him on his back, and took off in the direction of the run-down motel Kisame and him were staying at.

As he was running, Itachi couldn't help wonder, "How did he manage to block the Tsukiyomi?" He hadn't heard of this happening in the scrolls read about the Mangekyo and its powers. Good thing Kisame hadn't come though because of his unique shark-like features which made him very noticeable which was a no-no on an assassination, Itachi wanted to move very fast which Kisame wasn't. Kisame was strong but not as fast as Itachi. He couldn't risk the brat waking up. It might make him unveil more unpleasant surprises.

As he arrived through the back way at the motel, Kisame gave him a puzzling look. "What's with the kid Itachi-san?" Itachi answered in his usual monotone.

"He is our objective."

"But we're supposed to kill him."

Itachi gave him a "not right now" glare and laid the brat on one of the beds and formed the seals for a jutsu that would keep the brat trapped to the bed. He turned around and found Kisame looking at him quizzically. He began slowly "So Itachi-san, why did you spare him?"

"He could be of use to us."

"How?"

"He managed to block the Tsukiyomi somehow."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, but we could use that power to our advantage."

"Alright Itachi-san but the leader won't like this."

"I will deal with him."

Itachi's tone was getting annoyed and Kisame knew that an annoyed Itachi was a murderous Itachi so Kisame broke off all questioning. Itachi walked to his bag and took out a scroll on the Mangekyo Sharingan. He scanned it for the Tsukiyomi and its powers. One passage caught his attention. It read: _"The Tsukiyomi often regarded as one of the worst of the Mangekyo Sharingan's powers for its ability to convert every guilty thought about a bad thing they have done major or minor into the recipient's worst nightmare. Every bad thing the person has committed is converted into two minutes of pain, horror, and death. This is why the Tsukiyomi is considered one of the worst genjutsu a human being can perform." _

Itachi's eyes widened. The brat hadn't felt anything from the Tsukiyomi! So this must mean he was pure of heart as a newborn! This could work to his advantage. He looked at the boy lying on the bed. Then his sharp eyes noticed a large bruise on the brat's arm. It wasn't recent so it couldn't have happened on the way to the hotel so there were two explanations for it either the brat had fell down the stairs or he was abused. And if he was abused and pure of heart, this boy could be very useful. His heart must have been extremely strong.

His musing was interrupted by Kisame "Itachi-san, you should get some sleep. You haven't slept since we arrived here two days ago." Itachi thought about it and reluctantly agreed. He needed to be in perfect condition for the trip back to headquarters. The jump between the Outside World and the Shinobi Country barriers were very exhausting.

8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a

Harry awoke in a strange place he had never been before. He was lying in a bed and on the floor propped up by the wall was the strange man with the weird eyes sleeping. Harry tried to get out of bed but was stuck by some unknown force. Then a weird shark-like blue man walked out of the bathroom. "Hey brat you're up early."

"W-Who are you?"

"My name is Hoshigaki Kisame but if the book on customs I read is correct, here it should be Kisame Hoshigaki. Oh yeah the guy sleeping is Itachi Uchiha."

"I'm Harry Potter. What do you want from me?"

"I dunno. Itachi thinks you could be useful to us but I don't know why. You seem like a normal brat to me."

"Me? What can I do?"

"I don't know but you managed to block the Tsukiyomi so that's of some importance."

"The Tsu-what?"

"It's a powerful jutsu."

"A what?"

"C'mon brat don't you have jutsus in this country?"

"No and my name's Harry."

"Forget it. I don't even know if you'll be alive long enough to learn about them. And I'll call you brat until you earn my respect."

Just then the strange man with the weird eyes aka Itachi Uchiha woke up from his position on the floor. He looked uninterestedly at Harry. Harry noticed something. His weird red spinny eyes were gone. They were replaced by dark eyes. "Your eyes are different," Harry said to Itachi.

8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a

Itachi woke up to Kisame and the brat talking. He stood and looked at the brat. Then all of a sudden the brat said to him "Your eyes are different." "Yes I know," he replied in his usual monotone sounding uninterested but actually was amazed as the amount of innocence the boy had. If a psychologist were to analyze Itachi at that very moment they would say he was jealous. On a small scale he was. He had never gotten a chance to be innocent.

"Why?"

"That is a secret of my clan."

"Huh?"

"I cannot tell you."

"What like a secret?"

"Yes."

Kisame who was listening to this conversation was amazed. Usually anyone who forced Itachi about his clan or anything related was killed in seconds. But this boy was talking to Itachi as normal as anything about the Uchiha clan. Secretly Kisame admired the boy's bravery. Just seeing that dead calm but at the same time evil look in Itachi's eyes made grown men cry out in fear. Kisame had seen it before. Especially at that time in the bar when they were having their usual dango break. Two men had gotten drunk, thought Itachi was a woman, and then after two seconds of the glare promptly shit themselves. Kisame's thoughts were interrupted by Itachi. "We should start to head back to headquarters, Kisame."

"Yes Itachi-san."

They released Harry from the jutsu that bound him to the bed and headed off towards the Shinobi Country barriers with Harry on Itachi's back.

8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a

Harry on the two days it took to reach the barriers had decided one thing. He liked Kisame and Itachi's company better than his so-called family's. Kisame was funny and was very talkative and Itachi once you got to understand him was very informative. Unlike his uncle, Itachi didn't care about questions…from him at least. Itachi seemed to know about everything.

8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a

Itachi as much as he loathed to admit it, he was beginning to like Harry. The brat had great potential as much as he did when he was the Harry's age. The brat was also very smart he caught on very quickly. And he was actually able to lead an intelligent conversation with him beyond the boy's age. He also noticed Kisame started to grow fond of the boy as well. Kisame had been more open with boy talking to him, telling him stories.

As they arrived at headquarters most of the Akatsuki groups who were there looked in surprise. A child! What was a child doing here? Itachi lead them towards the leader's chambers. He motioned for Harry to sit on a bench outside the leader's office with Kisame to wait as he gave his report on his mission. Itachi walked into the leader's office. Not much was known about the leader of the Akatsuki. Itachi did know that his name was Reiko Muraguchi and he had a large amount of informants everywhere you could think of. As he walked in Reiko from behind his desk said in an irritated tone "So Itachi, I have been informed you haven't killed the boy. Why?"

"He could be of use to us. He managed to block the Tsukiyomi."

"Interesting. Go on."

Inwardly Itachi wanted to kill the man who was so presumptuous about ordering him around. But then he would have to lead Akatsuki which would be annoying. His real reason to even join this group was to bring balance between the Shinobi Countries. If one country got too strong and managed to take over all of the countries, there would be chaos as the country would begin to separate resisting the assimilation into one country. Then the Shinobi countries would begin to destroy itself. This was one of the main reasons that he killed his family. Konoha was getting too strong and the Uchiha's were one of the reasons. They would have his younger brother to rebuild his family though just in case Konoha got too weak. Itachi explained his motives," This means he is pure of heart. So if legends are correct he would be able to summon demons from the Makai and control them because he has no weakness in his heart, the demons would have nothing to attack him with since their power is based on the weakness of hearts."

"Yes I see so you wish to bend him to our cause. This would be a lot easier than trying to collect the biju containers. I will call Sasori and Deidara back from Sunagakure. There are more important activities for them to do. As much as Lord Voldemort was my friend Akatsuki is more important than a grudge against a potentially strong ally. You however will take the child on as your protégé. For the first couple of years you will do minor missions training the boy until the child shows significant power. Then we will continue on from there."

"Yes sir."

Itachi walked out of the office successfully and said to the boy "Your training begins tomorrow."

Six Years Later

Harry was ecstatic. He was becoming an elite Akatsuki. One of the nine! Just like Itachi and Kisame! He had passed the trials and was going to get his cloak and ring. Contrary to popular belief only the nine had the infamous black with red clouds cloak and ring. Apparently one of the nine had gotten cornered by a group of Leaf ANBU. He hadn't made it through the battle intact. He had killed all of them but he had lost both of his arms effectively ruining his Shinobi career. The man had honorably committed suicide two days ago.

He practically ran to the secretive presenting ceremony. Every member that was at headquarters was at the ceremony. Itachi and Kisame had front row seats. Harry walked proudly and stealthily as a ninja should up to the platform where Reiko stood. He was given the silk cloak which he put on there and then Reiko himself put the ring on Harry's finger. When Harry looked in Itachi's eyes he could see a very very _very_ faint glimpse of pride. He smirked at Itachi and Kisame.

After the ceremony, Kisame was smiling that shark-like grin and said playfully "Awe my little brat's grown up."

Harry mock-pouted and replied "Shut up Kisame-kun. I might have to remind everyone about how you cried when they killed the shark at the end of Jaws." Kisame scowled and retorted,"Do I need to bring up the first time you did Henge no Jutsu you ended up three feet shorter and was covered in hair. Then you got stuck like that til for three days."

Itachi looked on as he always did for these little verbal spars and gave them a "You are idiots" glare.

8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a

That night as sort of a macabre celebration Itachi, Kisame, and Harry went on a mission. Their objective was to kill an irritating politician who had caused trouble for the Akatsuki. Harry was awarded the killing blow. Harry waited outside the politician's estate near the garden waiting for the guard to come around the corner of the garden. He tossed a kunai killing the weak guard instantly and silently. Itachi and Kisame were on the other side of the estate working their way towards the house. Harry snuck through the garden when he was saw a guard in his peripheral vision. He quickly charged him with a kunai and stabbed him quickly and quietly. He made his way inside and saw Itachi and Kisame, and a pile of dead guards. Itachi signed in ANBU sign language, which Harry had learned from Itachi, for him to go first. Harry made his way upstairs and found the politician's bedroom. Harry opened the doors cautiously and saw the very plump man sleeping undisturbed with two whores at his side. He formed the seals for a Katon jutsu. This man should have known better than to screw with Akatsuki. He burnt the man to death setting his bed aflame and the man died screaming. Harry had no remorse. The man deserved it. He had been keeping tax money for himself and was a notorious womanizer. They escaped quickly to the inn they were staying at. They had just had gotten back and were currently enjoying the peace and quiet after a mission.

Then something happened not even Itachi's Sharingan could predict. An owl flew in through an open window, dropped a letter at Harry's feet, and tried to fly back out but was promptly crushed by Samehada. Kisame was the first to voice his confusion. "What the hell?" Harry picked up the letter and looked at it cautiously. "Itachi-sensei is there any genjutsu on this?"

"No there isn't."

"Open it."

"I am, Kisame."

It read on the back over a coat of arms with a lion, snake, badger, and eagle "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry got a suspicious look on his face. "Kisame-kun if this is one of your jokes, I swear."

"I have nothing to do with it."

"Right just like you told me that Itachi-sensei had died and I could take his Pocky supply (Itachi's love for Pocky was legendary)."

"I seriously have nothing to do with this. Besides where would I get an owl to do that?"

"I don't know."

"Just open it."

"Alright hold on."

It read: _Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and equipment. We await your owl no later than September 31._

_Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry was stumped. What the hell was this? It had to be a joke. He showed the letter to Itachi. Itachi examined it and said "I'll take it to Reiko. He seems to know more about the world outside the barriers."

That night Harry went to bed confused. Who had sent that letter? What is Hogwarts? And what did they mean they awaited his owl?

When Harry awoke, he did all of his morning exercises which consisted of push-ups, sit-ups, 10 mile run, and target practice, and met up with Itachi, Kisame was on a solo recruitment mission for S-class nins who wished to join Akatsuki, who had said he would teach him a jutsu for a graduation present. Harry was taught the seals for Katon: Karyuu Endan. After Harry mastered this he would have mastered all of the Katon techniques which was quite a feat for someone his age. His jutsu knowledge spread to Katon, some Suiton thanks to Kisame, and some Doton. He also knew Kage Bushin, and all of the basic Ninjutsu. As Harry practiced while Itachi watched munching on Pocky, a messenger from Reiko summoned them both to Reiko's chambers.

"So Harry, I have heard you have gotten a letter from the Outside World," asked Reiko as they entered his office and bowed respectfully. "Yes sir I have. It apparently is a letter of acceptance from a school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Yes I have heard of Hogwarts. So do you wish to go to this school?"

Harry had considered going. He wanted to be able to better serve Itachi-sensei as his tool to bring balance to the Shinobi Countries which was Itachi's only reason to join Akatsuki, but he never could say that. Reiko would take that as a sign that Harry's loyalties weren't totally towards Akatsuki, which was true as Harry was more of Itachi's tool than Akatsuki's and Itachi was trying to undermine him.

"If this Hogwarts will make me stronger to better serve Akatsuki, I do."

"Good, good, you are becoming stronger by the day. Pretty soon you will be able to match even Itachi's power. But in the meantime I will consider letting you go to Hogwarts. Now if I could talk to Itachi alone."

Harry nodded and stepped out "Yes sir thank you Reiko-san."

Itachi remained in Reiko's office waiting for Reiko to initiate conversation. "Itachi what do you think of Harry going to this Hogwarts?" asked Reiko finally.

"I think that Harry will be more than capable to successfully complete Hogwarts and this will make him stronger and more useful to Akatsuki."

"Yes I believe so too. You will still need to train him in Ninjutsu. I don't want him getting rusty while learning to be a wizard. He is after all our main way to conquer the Shinobi Countries. I want you to accompany him to this school. Buy a house in the nearby village with money I will provide. Look into him in the school years. You will be given minor missions that have to do with the Outside World. You will remain there until his seven years of schooling are over. During the holidays or emergencies cases you will be allowed to comeback to headquarters. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Now here is a letter with all the detail you need to know about this mission."

Itachi took the letter and walked out of Reiko's office.

8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a8a

A/N: Chapter one is done. Tell me what you think. Is Itachi or Kisame too out of character? Does something not make sense? Just review and tell me.


End file.
